Shizuka Uyoku
Shizuka Uyoku (羽翼静か; Lit. meaning Peaceful Wings) is a Jōnin and martial artist hailing from . All her life, she trained in a simple, but highly effective and advanced martial arts; Wing Chun. The art of simultaneous offense and defense, perhaps one of the most simplest martial arts to learn, but one of the most difficult to master. Shizuka has proven herself to be a master of this art, making it her own. She opened a school to teach others this martial art not as a method of fighting, but as a way to find spiritual unity. To unite one's body and spirit peacefully is Shizuka's greatest goal and life, and was the reason she trained in the art of Wing Chun. After suffering a major head injury, she developed synesthesia, a condition where one visualizes patterns based off of colors and other visual factors. All of her senses are tied to her memory. In Shizuka's case, it took her knowledge of combat and allowed her to see anatomical algorithms of people around her. Background Shizuka was born on a blustery day in September, near the end of the month. The first few years of her life were fairly average, just learning the basics of growing up. When she turned eight, she witnessed a fight between a rowdy brawler and a woman clothed in simple garbs. Though the man was skilled, the woman easily deflected each of his attacks and combined her defense with quick, instant attacks the brawler couldn't defend against. The brawler was beaten and walked away, his pride being broken by this mysterious woman. Mesmerized by the way she fought, Shizuka requested she be trained by the woman. Humbled by the little girl's request, she accepted, but only if she would get the permission from her parents. Running back home, she asked her parents if she could train under the woman. Initially reluctant to say yes, they talked to the woman. Seeing how humble she was, they trusted her, and gave Shizuka the permission to train under her. Ecstatic, Shizuka packed the essentials she'd need to train under the woman. The woman said her martial art was known as Wing Chun, which meant "Spring Chant". She told Shizuka that while it was an easy art to learn, it was very difficult to master. But she saw potential in the little girl's eyes, seeing someone who would one day assume the mantle of grandmaster. Her training began with stance training, a series of repetitive movements known as Siu Nim Tao, or little idea. The first was Gong Lik, which helped focused her structure and relaxation. This led to the Gee Kim Yeung Ma stance, which she spent months working on until assuming the stance was second nature to her. As she completely gained a grasp of these, she was taken to the next step. Fajing, the second section if Siu Nim Tao. From here, she learned how to release power from her attacks, using her strength while also preserving both it and energy, teaching her how to remain relaxed until she was ready to strike. This training would take her several months to get the hang of, but she found herself comfortable staying relaxed. Afterwards, she learned how to utilize basic hand movements to block and counter. Sparring with her master, she learned the palm movements of Pak Sau, Tan Sau, Gan Sau and Bong Sau. She was quick to learn in this regard, and learned how to combine each of the movements smoothly to protect herself and counter against her opponent, while comfortably being able to use both sides of her body to further defense. From there, she was ready to move on to the next phase; Chum Iu, or bridge seeking. This takes the basics of Siu Nim Tao and spreads it out over the entire body, teaching the user how to move and retain stances comfortably. This is also where the art of kicking is introduced. The first section of Chum Kiu was Juun, which taught Shizuka how to focus on turning, balance and structure, and how to observe her surroundings, even the things behind her, in order to fight effectively, no matter where she would be. She was learned new arm movements, such as Jip Sau and Fut Sau. She would spend half a year learning how to do this until she got the hang of it. By this time, she was eligible to enter the academy, and was enrolled by her parents. During this time, her training continued under her master every evening she left the academy, learning Chum Kiu's second section, Ser. Here, she learned how to emphasize deflecting her opponent's attack, redirecting the energy they used back at them. From here, she learned how to use her hands and feet as one, allowing her to move each part of her body independently in order to further protect herself. This took much longer due to having her time spread out between academy and training. Once she graduated at the age of ten, she found herself with more free time to continue her training. From here, she learned the third section of Chum Kiu, focusing on using force in tandem with hand and foot movements. Combining tense arm movements and relaxed body movements, this allowed her to accommodate a variety of fighting scenarios. She learned how to turn her body left and right, learning how to perfect her balance, and find her centerline while fighting. This took her a few months to get the hang of, but she was starting to show how much a quick learner she was. With the Chūnin Exams just around the corner, she began training in the advance forms of Wing Chun. From here, she learned the art of Biu Gee, or thrusting fingers. This taught her how to use power in very short distances, to ensure that even when outside of her comfort zone, her power would still be maximized. She also learned emergency techniques, learning how to recover her centerline when sustaining a fall or being trapped. Her master was aggressive in this to allow her to learn as much as possible and gain an understanding in how important it was to protect her centerline. From there, she learned how to train on her own, using Muk Yan Chong, or wooden dummy. From here, she trained with a wooden dummy to identify and learn how hand and foot movements would come in contact with her opponent. While this happened, the Chūnin Exams began. With her team, she took the lead, using her skills in Wing Chun to protect her teammates while they searched for the scrolls. With her advanced surrounding training, she could easily pinpoint the location of the scrolls via careful observation of her surroundings. It didn't take long for her team to make it into the semifinals, where her skills would be put to full use. While she only learned how to protect herself against physical confrontations, it didn't take her long to figure out her Wing Chun could protect her against jutsu as well. Her first opponent was a prestigious Fire Release user from Konohagakure. Well versed in the art of fire, he utilized his skills effectively against Shizuka. This forced her on the defensive as she evaded each of his attacks, but she was cornered. As he fired a Great Fireball, Shizuka took a slow breath, assumed the Fajing stance, and as the fireball flew towards her, she coursed chakra through her hand and pushed upward on the fireball, sending it flying high above. As her opponent was distracted, she closed the distance and forced him into close quarters, where she dominated him with her superior taijutsu. Her skills would push her to the finals, where she was up against another taijutsu user. Her skills were exceptional, utilizing the Strong Fist art to break her opponents. Shizuka took her time, observing her opponent as she fought in previous rounds and with grace and finesse, deflected each of her attacks effortlessly. Every punch she threw, Shizuka would block with her wrist, and reply with a quick, straight punch to the inner bicep, which began saping away her power. As Shizuka sufficiently weakened her opponent, she spun her around by her jaw and she found herself lying below Shizuka, who held onto her jaw and delivered quick, straight punches to her nose until she submitted. With her resounding victory, she gained the rank of Chūnin at the age of sixteen. From there, her master taught her the final methods of Wing Chun. The first of these was Luk Dim Boon Kwun. She taught her how to utilize polearms as a weapon, teaching her how to utilize it as she could her own body. After she mastered this, she was trained in the highly advanced art of Baat Jaam Dao, or eight cutting swords. Only a chosen few are ever taught this, as they learn how to utilize short swords known as butterfly knives, teaching the importance of precision, technique and position. It didn't take her long to learn this art, and by the age of eighteen, she was recognized as a true master of Wing Chun. Her master taught her that these arts are only the concrete forms of Wing Chun, and to truly master the art, she should learn how to adapt other styles into Wing Chun to truly make it her own. She would take this to heart, as the missions she undertook sent her to far off lands. She took her time to learn the special fighting styles of each province, such as Sunagakure's Shifting Sands. By the age of twenty one, she achieved the rank of Jōnin. Because there wasn't an actual school Shizuka was trained in, after her master died from old age, Shizuka opened her own school to continue the lineage of this legendary art, allowing others to learn the art of the Chanting Spring much as she did. One day, while she was training, an earthquake shook her dojo, which threw her to the ground. While she was on the ground, one of her training dummies fell, one of the "arms" striking her in the head. Rendered unconscious, she was eventually awoken by one of her students. When she turned to face her students, she saw what looked like anatomical outlines, with the arms spreading upwards and the feet in a widened stance. Confused and concerned about this, she was sent to a medical facility, where she was diagnosed with synesthesia, also known as the unity of senses. This has caused her mental functions of sight and knowledge to combine, causing her to see the anatomical function of the human body. Appearance Shizuka is a beautiful woman, both physically and emotionally. At average height and weight, what stands out most is her luxurious, orange hair, which seems to glow like a fire in the sunlight. Her hair is tied into two tails with ornamental clasps given to her by her master as her hair grew out. Her eyes, a tone of aqua, seem to show a glow of sincerity and kindness. Below the neck, she wears a comfortable turtleneck sweater, wishing to stay comfortable in any situation. She wears a pair of matching sweatpants and a comfortable pair of shoes, all meant to keep her comfortable even in combat. Personality Just about everyone who knows Shizuka talk about her sincerity and kindness. Her selfless nature always keeps her on her feet, willing to help out anyone who needs it. Her bright personality helps bring a smile to the village of Kumogakure and she always does everything she can to keep those around her as happy as possible. Her infectious attitude also stays true in her school. As a pursuer of peace, not just physically, but mentally and spiritually, she has gained a welcoming source of wisdom having spent so much time around her master. Her wisdom is known throughout the village, and is a welcoming embrace to those who wish to listen to her. Though her synesthesia has changed her personality somewhat, she is seen as more eccentric and unique by her students, who find some comfort that she has handled her neurological condition well and has adapted to it. Since the incident, Shizuka has found herself in a unique state of mind, constantly making use of the chalkboard on the back wall of her dojo to write out her hallucinations, which translate into vast, mathematical solutions that were once considered impossible to solve. Abilities Shizuka is a brilliant and decorated combatant, with her accomplishments being hailed throughout the village as a work of art. All her life, she was trained in the delicate, but brutal art of Wing Chun, an art that combines gentle defense with unforgiving counter attacks all meant to break the opponent before they even realize what just happened. Her taijutsu defense has been touted as nearly unbreakable, as it relies on turning the opponent's own momentum and energy against them, rendering their attack patterns useless as she systematically breaks their body, and their spirit with precise, coordinated blows to the most vital areas of their body. Even just merely being blocked by her can cause debilitating pain due to the heavily calcified bones in her arms, being hardened by her training in the art of Muk Yan Chong. But her defense doesn't just stop at taijutsu. Her expertise in the flow of chakra allows her to use her Wing Chun as a defense against ninjutsu. Projectile attacks such as the Great Fireball Technique are harmlessly deflected away using the same defenses she would to block a punch. Her reflexes are razor sharp, allowing her to stop a kunai mid air by merely striking it with the lower palm of her fist and has been known to stop larger fuma shuriken by moving in between its blades and stopping it at the harmless column that connects it to the ring. Taijutsu Shizuka's taijutsu is legendary. Everyone in the Land of Lightning talks about the art of Wing Chun, how Shizuka took the art to new heights. During the Chūnin Exams, everyone was talking about Shizuka's taijutsu. Some revered it, others feared it. They couldn't believe how a style with such gentle defense followed up with devastating offense that seemed to break her opponents. Very little energy is spent as she utilizes her taijutsu. None of the muscles in her body are tensed, not even the trapezius muscles, which are normally tensed up during a punch, rendering the energy spent to nearly nonexistant levels. Despite this, her strikes hit hard, easily capable of breaking bones. Open palmed defenses allow her to manipulate her opponent's limbs freely without wasting energy. As she defends, she pushes her opponent's punches away by gently pushing the wrist. By blocking the strikes with her own wrists, she increases the damage dealt through defense alone. Because of her bones being calcified from repeated trauma, her body is just as dangerous defensively as it is offensively. At the same time, nerves in her legs and arms are deadened, allowing her to withstand punishment without feeling pain. As she blocks attacks with her wrists, the calcified bones striking against the wrist of her opponent can potentially break it. To counter, she strikes the most open parts of the body, and will strike areas that can never be strengthened, such as the inner bicep. With many sensitive tendons resting there, Shizuka's attacks can tear the tendons in her opponent's inner arms, taking away their punching ability. For those that utilize kicks, it's a lot of the same. The inner thigh is extremely sensitive, as is the shin, to repeated attacks. Brutal kicks to the inner thighs of her opponent's opposite leg as she blocks a kick can cause them to collapse under the weight of their body, potentially breaking the leg they're standing on. Devastating shovel kicks to the shin and the tendons that connect the kneecap to the thigh and shin bones can cause breaks as well, rendering them unable to move an wide open to her relentless attacks. Thanks to her synesthesia, which she has adapted to, she can see the mathematical movements of her opponent before they even attack. She can see how much velocity and energy transfer her opponent's attack will have, allowing her to apply the right amount of pressure to completely deflect it without any wasted energy.